


Slowly Slipping Away

by WhiskyInMind (MomentsLost)



Series: Slipping Away [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsLost/pseuds/WhiskyInMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts slowly, but it's getting worse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly Slipping Away

**Author's Note:**

> This series of three fics are angsty, dealing with an incurable neurodegenerative genetic disorder and suicidal thoughts. If these are triggery for you, please don't read. I absolutely understand!

It starts slowly, although when he lets himself think about it, the signs have been there for a while. The irrational reactions, the overwhelming melancholy. The angry flare-ups. He still sees the pain in Parker's eyes when he lets himself think about it, and it took a few days before she seemed comfortable around him after that. On the plus side, she’s stopped poking at him so much - and he had to tell himself that was a good thing, and not let himself mourn that part of who he was that had been irrevocably bound up in that interaction with her.

She'd distanced herself from him a little, but that wasn't a surprise since he was actively doing the same thing himself. Not just from Parker, but from them all. He spent more time on his own now, only showing up at Nate's when there was something to do, making excuses not to stick around too long in the aftermath.

He sees the confusion - and maybe concern - in their expressions when he lets himself, so he tries not to. Instead he shuts himself away, cataloguing every action, every reaction, everything. Eliot’s still not _sure_ and he knows there’s a simple solution – get the test, find out one way or the other. But right now, he can kid himself that it’s nothing more than exhaustion – he’s been putting his body on the line for so long that of course he’s going to feel it. He’s seen so many of his peers reach that point where their bodies begin to let them down – it’s the obvious outcome of what he does. But this feels different. 

It’s not the aches that take a day or two to finally fade that both him. It’s the occasional numbness he’s been feeling in his fingers, the slight shake his hands pick up when he’s not using them.

Whole days go by when he can tell himself it’s nothing, that’s it really just the result of pushing his body to – and over – the limit so often.

And then he drops the dish.

The crash as it hits the tiled floor is deafening and _everyone_ stops and looks at him in surprise. Eliot can _see_ Hardison about to make some comment, see Parker’s eyes widen just as Nate’s narrow, see Sophie’s head tilt as she studies him. He should shake it off, make the joke before Hardison can, but he can’t.

He can’t kid himself any more.


End file.
